Unspoken love
by FFwriter
Summary: For so long, Hermione has had the hugest crush on Harry. She realizes she cant take it anymore and takes some action.This story is a romancesorta sad story.


A/N-Im sorry but the poem I posted here will be gone due to the fact that I posted it at famouspoets.com hoping it'll get published so I think I should take it out of here..if it doesn't get published I'll post it again, if not I'll just make a new one..sorry!  
  
Hermione put the pen down as she finished the last line of her poem. It wasn't like her to write poems. Especially i/ones. She looked at her poem with narrow eyes. She sighed deeply as she closed her journal and placed it on her knees.  
  
"Coming Hermione?"A voice asked from behind her making her head turn abruptly. It was Harry. She turned deep crimson as he saw her in her 'emotional' state (Which was very unlike Hermione).  
  
"Why are you sad? And why did you just blush?" He asked worriedly.  
  
She smiled assuringly to him. She was glad she had a friend like him. The only problem was she wanted more than just a friendship.  
  
"I'm not sad Harry, just a bit I just feel quite today. And about the blushing, well I was sort of-never mind."Hermione answered very quickly so he could be assured of what she said.  
  
He looked at her suspiciously. He wasn't so sure if she had told him the truth.  
  
"Positive?"He asked.  
  
"Yeah. So where did you want me to go?"Hermione asked remembering what he said.  
  
"We have potions next. I thought you might've forgotten since you didnt come. I returned to the common room for the dungeons to come and see if you were here."He said sitting next to Hermione.  
  
"Thanks." She said smiling. "We should get going."Hermione said standing up.  
  
"What?Oh yes, we should."Harry said getting up also.  
  
Hermione grabbed her potions text book and exited the common room with Harry. They didnt talk until they were a corner away from the classroom.  
  
"So wheres Ron?"Hermione asked breaking the silence.  
  
"He's in potions."Harry responded dryly.  
  
"Oh." She said simply.  
  
They managed their way to the potions class entrance and opened the door.  
  
"Please Longbottom. You'll have to do better than that. Now take Draco for an example:He managed to successfully finish his potion on time and perfectly-Potter and Granger."Snape said sneering as he saw them at the doorway. Everyones heads turned around.  
  
"Sorry were late professor, we were just-"Hermione started.  
  
"Snogging?"Malfoy suggested with a smirk.  
  
"No."Harry said defensively.  
  
Hermione looked at him and felt a bit sad. The way he had said it was as if he would never be caught dead kissing her.  
  
"We forgot we had potions."Hermione finished Harrys' sentence.  
  
"Hmm. Seems to me Mister Malfoy, being the prefect should perhaps punish these two gryffindors by taking away house points." He said sneering.  
  
"My pleasure professor."Malfoy said quickly.  
  
"But im a prefect professor!"Hermione insisted.  
  
"Yes but a prefect can be punished if caught breaking the rules. Now if you don't mind, have a seat."He demanded.  
  
Hermione and Harry sat next to Ron. Their seats were unfortunatly in front of Snape.  
  
"Hey, where were you?"Ron asked Hermione.  
  
"I was in the common room."  
  
"Doing?'Ron asked again.  
  
"Nothing."Hermione said plainly.  
  
"As I was saying,"Snape paused a moment and stared codly at Hermione and Harry."Mr Malfoys potion is excellent. By far the best."  
  
"I try my best professor."Malfoy said in a concieted way.  
  
"Excellent resource. Anyways, today we will make a different type of potion we have yet to explore. A truth potion."He said ending with a smirk."I will assign partners." He said moving throught the class observing everyones movements and gestures."Longbottom with Malfoy. Brown with Parkinson. Potter with Granger. Weasly with Crabbe. Goyle with Finnigan. Everyone sit with your partners. And no complaints.  
  
Everyone sat with their partners quickly before Snape would snap.  
  
"Lucky I got you. If I would've gotten Malfoy over there I would be nervous. Wondering what hes gonna ask."Harry said raising his eyebrows. Hermione nodded in agreement. Then she stopped and thoughtThis is my chance to find out if he likes me  
  
"The following ingredients on your desk are the potion ingredients. Stir them up and drink."He instructed. Everyone did as they were told."Now one of your partner take one sip of it. No more no less. The potion wears out in ten monutes.If anyone makes an error,I would make sure you feel like an error."He said from the side of his mouth.  
  
"So you want to do it first?"Hermione suggested.  
  
"Ok."Harry said reaching for the potion."Cheers up."He drank a bit of the potion and immediatly felt dizzy. He placed the potion on the desk.  
  
"I dont feel different."Harry said surprised.  
  
"Well see. Okay lets test it out. How did you feel the first time you saw me?"Hermione asked with close attention.  
  
"Well, dont get offended or anything but I thought you were a know-it-all brat."He said truthfully.  
  
"Okay. Reasonable enough."She said to herself."Umm, well I really dont know what else to ask."She mumbled."Oh I got a good one!"She exclaimed loudly.  
  
"Well times up. time goes by fast doesnt it?"Snape said loudly.  
  
"What!?"Hermione said unbelievingly."I only asked one question professor."  
  
"You might've made a mistake on your potion."He sneered."And you migt've made a mistake if you had asked that question."He said knowingly.  
  
"What question?"Hermione paused."Professor"  
  
"Don't act dumb Ms Granger. Oh and for making such an error on your potion, you and Mister Potter will have detention. 4:00 pm sharp. No exceptions."He said from the corner of his mouth.  
  
With that he left a dumbfounded Hermione sta 


End file.
